


bloom (like a flower)

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: Here's the thing: Falling in love with Jaebeom didn't happen suddenly; it wasn't love at first sight. It was a process that Youngjae wasn't even consciously aware of, and the realization, oddly enough, didn't shock him to his core.Or: Youngjae wakes up cuddled up to Jaebeom and thinks about their relationship





	bloom (like a flower)

When Youngjae wakes up on his own accord - for what seems like the first time in forever - with Jaebeom by his side, face pressed against his pillow, his arm thrown lazily around Youngjae’s waist and their legs tangled up, he feels at peace, happy.

He’s studying Jaebeom’s face, from his straight eyebrows to his two moles that he has kissed countless times, his high cheekbones and high nose, his bow-shaped lips that, even squished against his pillow, look so inviting that Youngjae could probably write songs about them. He could write songs about Jaebeom in general, about his kindness, his passion, but also about the love they share, how it came to be and what it has developed into now, years later.

Here's the thing: Falling in love with Jaebeom didn't happen suddenly; it wasn't love at first sight. It was a process that Youngjae wasn't even consciously aware of, and the realization, oddly enough, didn't shock him to his core.

They had been filming for one thing or the other, Youngjae doesn't even remember anymore, and quite frankly Jaebeom's attention hadn’t even been directed towards Youngjae when it hit him. Instead, Jaebeom had been giggling with Jinyoung, one of the rare occasions Jaebeom didn't let his leader role burden him into seeming stoic, when Youngjae took a look at him and found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind it terribly if Jaebeom happened to kiss him.

Thinking back on it now, secure in Jaebeom's arms and wrapped up in blankets, he comes to think of their love as a blossoming flower. A flower can grow under the most unbeneficial circumstances, between blocks of concrete or in unfavorable weather conditions, yet it needs care when it blossoms. Once discovered, it needs aid and attention, careful hands to take care of petite petals. That's what their love was like - unexpected at first, but, after a lot of care, something irreplaceable in both of their lives.

Some may deem it scary - Mark had certainly said he would be scared, back when Youngjae had suddenly whispered it in the dark of the night, staring up at the ceiling of their shared room. They had talked until the sky turned hues of lilac that day, about their deepest, darkest secrets but also their fondest memories, accompanied by yawns, laughter and the occasional teasing when Mark mixed up a word or Youngjae got too cliché for his own good.

In the end all had turned out well - one day while watching TV, cuddling on the couch in the living room while the rest of the members were out, Jaebeom had kissed his forehead, his cheek and finally his lips before guiding him towards his chest - they hugged even closer on the couch, TV forgotten, just breathing each other in for what seemed like hours.

That was how Jinyoung had found them. They had been laying on the couch, were trying to come to terms with what had just happened and, more importantly, what would happen from now on. Jinyoung had walked into the room, looked at the scene before him for a few seconds, before smiling at them and leaving again.

Afterwards, they had entered the kitchen to find smug faces - stuffed with snacks in Bambam’s case - and teasing eyes looking back at them, ready to pounce at the opportunity to make fun of their members. Youngjae is eternally grateful they've never made a big deal out of it, it was still Youngjae and Jaebeom, just with more kissing now, as Yugyeom had oh-so-eloquently put it. Though, Jackson had complained about Youngjae being allowed to drop the honorifics now, when he is  _a whole two years younger whereas I’m only two months younger, hyung._

His thoughts are interrupted by feet, tangled in his, moving and a weight dropping on his shoulder, he's interrupted by soft kisses on his neck and a hoarse morning voice whispering _goodmorning sunshine_ against his skin, he's interrupted by hands making their way under his oversized shirt and caressing his sides - and Youngjae wouldn't have it any other way. He whispers back _hi there_ , _handsome_ and laughs when he feels the rumble of Jaebeom’s groan against his shoulder.

Jaebeom lifts his head at that, looking utterly soft with his pillow-marked cheek and wide smile etched on his face, eyes twinkling. He lifts himself up, supporting his weight on his arm and hovering above Youngjae. His smile becomes smaller, softer, as he rests his forehead against the younger’s. He leans in, pecks Youngjae’s lips twice - morning breath doesn’t really allow for more - leans back, and when Youngjae opens his eyes, Jaebeom’s are still closed, he’s breathing out deeply and opening his eyes before whispering _i love you_ into the space between them. Youngjae smiles, puckers his lips, asking for a kiss, before he tells Jaebeom _i love you, too._

Their love started out as a flower, and has now turned into a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter (@cyjpher) uwu!!!


End file.
